Romantic
by Perpetual Concern
Summary: Trafalgar Law was not one for mushy, lovey-dovey relationships.


**Warnings: Sexual references, violence, dark themes.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any of its characters.**

**A/N: This is my first attempt at a horror fanfiction. Please feel free to tell me what you think in a review!  
**

* * *

He had first met her in a way which would have fit quite nicely in a clichéd romance novel. She had been hurrying towards whatever her destination was; he hadn't cared to ask what; the two had collided with one another on the street, each stumbling backwards ungracefully before righting their balance and sparing a moment to glance at each other.

She may have seen stars and fireworks when she first laid eyes upon him but he had merely raised an eyebrow, dusted himself off and made to leave, unable to refrain from commenting on her balance, or lack of. That should have been the end of it. But she had grabbed his arm and immediately turned into a gushing, sparkly-eyed young girl, fluttering her long lashes and twirling a lock of her curly blonde hair around her index finger as she exclaimed just how sorry she was about her clumsiness, throwing in a high-pitched giggle or two for good measure. She had ignored his bored expression and absolutely _insisted_ upon making it up to him. Who was he to ignore those imploring eyes? After all, she had offered to buy him dinner.

* * *

_Law smiled, just thinking about the encounter as his dark eyes swept over her still form. Reaching out a hand to gently run his fingers through her blonde curls, he thought back to their 'date'. He had been mildly surprised that she hadn't a clue who he was, or what his occupation was. He had been taken even more off guard at her response to his frank explanation of exactly 'what he did for a living'..._

* * *

Twirling a silver fork around the noodles on her plate, she had been unable to mask her shock at discovering that the man sitting across from her was a pirate. And not only was he a pirate, but he was a _supernova_! Barely able to repress her feelings, she blurted out, "That's one of the most romantic things I've ever heard!"

Law nearly dropped the glass he was holding as he heard her comment, but quickly regained his composure. "Romantic, huh..." _That _was a new one. Most of the time, the women he went out with commented on his profession but the word 'romantic' had never been used in reference to it. He raised the glass to his lips and begin to drink its contents, repressing a chuckle. What a funny person.

"Of course, romantic, silly! Sailing the seas, on the run, a bounty on your head...It must be a wonderful adventure!" Her large blue eyes held a wistful expression and for a moment her eyes were no longer fixed on Law, but in the distance, and a dreamy smile crossed her lips. She had barely touched her meal, she had been too busy babbling, and even now, she raised the fork to her lips but quickly lowered it again in favour of begging him to show her his ship.

Deliberately neglecting to answer the question at first, Law simply corrected her. "I don't own a ship. I own a submarine."

For a moment, she looked almost disappointed but the crestfallen expression soon vanished as her mind immediately conjured up images, likely of herself in the ocean depths with him. "A submarine sounds amazing! I would just love to experience something like that. Oh please, please, will you take me back to the ship with you?"

Law watched her idly for a moment, contemplating his answer. Was she really so naive that she would willingly leave with a pirate, simply because she had deemed the notion 'romantic'? She had identified herself as eighteen years of age but she acted more like a fourteen year old. Taking another sip, he commented coolly, "I'm not sure that your parents would approve of that." He flashed her a charming smile and watched in amusement as she openly pouted.

"I'm not a baby! I can take care of myself." Her chin jutted out slightly as she held her head up high.

_Silly, silly girl._ But Law chose not to voice his opinion of her. _This could be fun..._

* * *

And it certainly had been fun. A most enjoyable experience. He had wondered just when she would finally realise that she was getting in over her head. When he had pulled her closer towards him, she had responded eagerly at first and for a moment he wondered if she were more experienced than he had initially thought. Perhaps the naive, childish act was a ruse. But as his touch wandered, she finally seemed to recognise what he wanted and for a little while she had stuttered and stammered her surprise but had eventually given in at Law's cutting remark.

"I thought you were more grown-up than this."

* * *

_Law rose, still smiling at her. That reminded him, his sheets still had blood on them._

* * *

As he slipped into a pair of long pants, he watched her rub her eyes which were red with crying. Upon catching him staring at her, she had looked away, her cheeks reddening as she grabbed her dress and slipped it over her head. A hiccup escaped as she inhaled shakily. Fumbling with the sheets, she finally located her underwear and wriggled into them. She couldn't bring herself to look at him.

"I thought maybe you'd like a further tour," Law said smoothly, enjoying the sight of her squirming as she attempted to voice her true feelings.

"I think I need to be getting home, actually-"

"Why?"

"...My...My mother-"

"I thought that you said you could take care of yourself, that you weren't a baby who needed to run home to mommy." Oh, this was so much fun. His eyes glinted as he ordered her to come with him. _Bet this wasn't in your 'romantic' plans. _She kept her eyes glued on the floor as she reluctantly stood up. As she trailed behind him, Law's impatience grew and he grabbed her arm roughly, forcing her in line with his steps. She sniffled, flinching at the pain that blossomed in her arm.

"W-Where are we going?"

"I thought you were the type of girl who enjoyed surprises." Earlier on in the evening, a sultry glance at her with his dark eyes would have had her swooning. But now, she avoided all eye contact with him. She was no longer smiling that ridiculous, wide-eyed grin.

Law opened the door and bowed slightly, allowing her to step inside the room before he did. She wandered around aimlessly for a few moments before turning around to look at him. The second their eyes locked, she looked away before asking in a low mumble, "What is this room?" She was trembling slightly at the sight of the many instruments around her.

"This is quite possibly my favourite room on the submarine," Law informed her. "It's the infirmary. As much as I enjoy fights, I do my best work in here." He stepped closer to her and leaned in towards her as he whispered, "My epithet is 'Surgeon of Death'. Did you know that?"

"N-No."

Law laughed. The chilling sound reverberated off the walls of the room and the girl tried to back away. "Your naivety is quite endearing, you know. But you can't say that you didn't have ample warning." He stepped closer to her.

"Warning? Warning for w-what?" Her voice caught in her throat. She flattened herself against the wall, her eyes widening fearfully.

"You think all that I was interested in was your body?"

She didn't reply.

"Actually, that is true to an extent." Law reached for his favourite scalpel and held it in his hand, looking at it almost lovingly. "I just find the human body and the way it works so _fascinating_."

Her breathing was becoming laboured.

"You act so sheltered," Law mused. "But the way that you're dressed...I'd imagine that you come from a well-off family-"

"I have money!" she blurted out. "My parents have plenty of money. You can have all the money that you want-"

Law carefully put the scalpel down and then reached for her. Using his thumb and index finger to tilt her head up to look at him, he murmured, "I don't want money." Her eyes filled with tears.

"Please let me go," she begged. A sob caught in her throat. "Please..."

Law smiled down at her. "You're so pathetic," he whispered into her ear. She began to tremble again. "Are you well-educated? All that money must have had a purpose other than buying you pretty clothes."

She hiccupped. "I...I guess so. I went to school."

"Do you know what a vivisection is?"

At that, she began to squirm. "Let me go!"

He silenced her with a sharp slap. "I assume you know then, that a vivisection is the dissection of a live organism."

"Go cut up a frog then!"

"I'm not terribly interested in the physiology of frogs, actually. I find human bodies to be much more interesting."

A scream tore from her throat and she suddenly began thrashing around like a wild animal. Law's grip was vicelike as he dragged her towards the operating table. He smacked her head into the wall and she stopped moving suddenly, temporarily stunned. Taking advantage of this moment, Law strapped her down.

At his first incision, she began screaming again but was unable to move around much due to the tight straps.

"N-o-o-o," she moaned.

Looking down into her dazed eyes, he whispered, "If you play with fire, then you're likely to get burnt."

* * *

_Law eyed her over one last time, before draping a white blanket over the corpse. Wiping the scalpel clean, he leaned against the wall, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth._

* * *

_The next day, he sat with his crew at a bar, his mind still on the night before. A short brunette shyly approached him._

"_Can I help you?"A faint blush darkened her cheeks._

_Law smiled._


End file.
